Demon's Malice
by Kiyoshiin
Summary: "Why must they kill Onii-chan..." Elrios must be saved but Ran must die for it to be saved. Ara's tied up at home while they fight him. Sad and angry, she lets Eun take over without a second thought. Eun captures the Elgang members one by one, each giving them equally painful deaths. Will Ara eventually realize her mistake of lettig Eun take over? Not for the faint of mind. Gore.


**Kiyo: So I decided to write my first gore~.**

**Elgroup: NOOO!**

**Kiyo: YEEES! I will do my best to scar you for life. :D**

**Elgroup: Q.Q**

**Kiyo: I have no regrets writing this..so enjoy~!**

**Ara: YR**

**Elsword: RS**

**Eve: CN**

**Raven: BM**

**Elesis: BH**

**Chung: DC**

**Aisha: EM**

**Rena: GA**

**Add: LP**

* * *

"Why?! WHY MUST YOU KILL MY BROTHER?! THERE MUST BE ANOTHER WAY!" Ara screeched as she struggled against Rena and Raven since they were tying her to a chair with rope.

"There isn't any Ara. We've told you countless times. Just give up on him. You can't get him back." Aisha told her. A loud echoing heartbeat repeatedly pounding into her ears. Rena and Raven stepped back as they were done with their work. A sad look on everyone's faces as they knew what they were about to do.

"B-b-b-b-but!" Tears threatened to spill from the Yama Raja. She loved her brother very much and wished to save him from his fate.

"We're so sorry Ara...We'll come back once the deed is done." Chung said softly. He knew how it felt losing a family member to the demons, but he still had to defeat his father to save Elrios for a better future. Elsword caressed Ara's cheek, trying to calm her down. She looked at him with teary eyes.

"Els...please..." Ara said with pain in her voice. She hoped that the one she loved would help her.

"Listen Ara. I know its hard to hear that we have to kill...Aren, but we have to do it...for the sake of all the people in Elrios. After this...you and I, we'll move in together and pretty soon, make a family of our own. Promise not to hate me or any one of us ok?" Elsword kissed Ara's cheek.

"..." She was silent and glared at everyone else but Elsword.

"Ara?" A hand placed on Elsword's shoulder.

"Let's go. You'll just make her more sad if you talk to her any longer." Raven advised. Elsword sighed. The rest of the members nodded and they took their leave. Nobody but Ara knew this but...she loved her brother more than Elsword. It was almost a brother-complex. He was first before anyone else, including Elsword. The thought of him being dead because of her boyfriend and friends was driving her insane. She struggled even more, the demon blood in her boiled with rage.

"Nobody shall kill Onii-chan...not even Elsword...I must stop them before its too late!" If by the time that she arrived with Aren on the ground lifeless, she would have to kill them. Yep, she was becoming insane. The demon inside her veins wanting to taste blood.

"You want to save your brother don't you?" Eun the spirit spoke to her as she felt Ara's blood boil. "I can kill them for you and save your brother plus get you out from these ropes. All you have to do is let me take over."

"...Do what you wish...just save him...please..." She pleaded.

"As you wish." The loud, echoing heartbeat returned, pounding in her ear. Her skin started to steam. The ropes were suddenly sliced as if an invisible sword had cut them. Ara stood from the chair. She noticed that her hair had turned white. Her eyes turned red, her face had strange red markings, and towards her lower back, nine white fox tails had formed. Plus her teeth became fangs like a fox.

"I'm coming for you Onii-chan!" Ara's voice sounded demonic. She summoned her spear and destroyed the door. She sprinted outside and sped to where Aren and the Elgang were battling it out.

* * *

"Shooting Star!" Missiles fired from Chung's destroyer. They were homing in on Ran. Ran skillfully sliced most of the missiles with shadow flames from a slice from his sword. The missiles that did hit him really were just a nuisance.

"Damn...his skin is hard to penetrate." Elesis cursed as she repeatedly threw runes at the demon lord. The battle had gone for 10 minutes and already the Elgang were having difficulties. Aisha kept a look out and teleported to someone whenever a shadow Ran was about to strike a fatal blow with the blade and teleported them out of harms' way. Rena repeatedly fired arrow after arrow. Ran merely sighed and blocked most of them with his sword or sliced them in the air with shadow fire.

"This is getting to be difficult...We may have to go all out." Raven readied his sword. "Hypersonic Stab!" Raven sheathed his sword and dashed past Ran at the speed of sound. It was impossible to see that Raven had sliced the silver-headed demon with near fatal strikes.

"Where's my little sister Ara~? Too scared to face her own brother~?" He asked with a sneer on his face.

"Don't you dare call her your sister demon!" Elsword charged forward. He threw several runes at him, his sword glowing red with flames. "I shall make sure that you will never hurt anyone else again!" He blocked a strike from the demon's sword and pushed him back making Ran falter. With a powerful sword strike, Elsword cleaved the demon's blade in two.

"STOP!" A familiar voice shouted throughout the air. "I HATE YOU ALL!" Elsword turned around immediately but failed to notice Ran move and got hit in the head with his fist as a result. He was sent sprawling to the ground.

"Didn't anyone tell you not to turn your back on the enemy? Stupid mortal~." Ran chuckled.

"I..won't...let...you..." Elsword could say no more as Ran delivered another blow to passed out. One by one, a white flash attacked each of the Elgang on the head and knocked them out.

* * *

"I wish they would wake up already.." The familiar voice sighed. Elsword's eyes slowly opened at the voice. His vision was dull since he couldn't see well.

"W-Where...where a-a-am I?" Elsword asked while shivering. A cold breeze blew across his body. His eyes widened as he realized that he had no clothes on.

"Oh goody you're awake~." That familiar voice sung in his ear.

"W-who are you?! I can't see!"

"Your vision will return soon enough." Elsword strained to look at the fuzzy shape in front of him. White was all he could see at the moment. He knew this voice but...his memories were shitty at the moment.

"Who..are you?" He repeated.

"The last thing that you will ever see~." The voice echoed in his ears. Footsteps he heard soon after as he watched the fuzzy shape in front of him move away. The sound of a door opening and closing was heard. Elsword set out to move but realized that he was tied to a metal cross. The cold metal made him shiver once more.

"I gotta get out of here..."

* * *

"WAIT NO! PLEASE-" A sickening sound echoed throughout the small room as a spear embedded itself in Add's abdomen. Blood splattered onto the spear's shaft. Slowly pulling the spear out, a grin formed on the killer's face. Add coughed up a little blood. "Y-you bitch...I knew you weren't to be trusted." Add growled. He was also tied to a metal cross in the nude.

"Now now Add. That wasn't very nice~. I'll have to punish you now~." Raising the spear, the killer poked his member with the point. He flinched in pain as the spear drew blood from the sensitive head. "I often catch you fapping at Eve's pics...so you like to touch yourself ne~? THEN TASTE IT!" She sliced the member clean off. And before Add could scream, the killer picked up his disembodied member and shoved it in his throat. He choked on it violently, a tear or two fell from his eyes from the pain. Blood repeatedly spurted from his lower region. "Aw..are you crying~? I'll help you stop crying~." Hands were placed over his eyes. With no warning, both of his eyes were pulled out of their sockets. Add managed to scream. The killer opened up Add's mouth and popped both of the eyes and poured his eye juice and blood mixed together in his mouth. She stepped back as Add hurled up his stomach contents from the horrible horrible taste. He managed to get his disembodied member out of his throat. With his life coming to an end, Add took in a deep breath.

"HEY GUYS IF YOU'RE HERE AND YOU CAN HEAR ME, THE ONE KILLING ME IS-" Add was a second too late as the spear embedded itself into his skull, right between where his eyes used to be. A death gurgle came from his throat as Add was no more.

"Naughty boy...trying to warn everyone. It wouldn't be as much fun if they knew who I was..." Ara sighed as she left the torture room and walked towards the next victim.

* * *

The nasod queen shivered as she looked around the room after hearing Add's voice. She was also tied to a metal cross like everyone else.

"Why am I in the nude..? I could've sworn..it was Ara that attacked me..." Eve spoke quietly to herself. Footsteps echoed in Eve's ears. She looked up at the doorway. Her eyes widened at the figure. "IT WAS YOU! HOW COULD YOU?! AFTER ALL THOSE YEARS TOGETHER!" She shouted. Ara flipped her hair and sighed.

"You wouldn't understand. You have no siblings." She raised her spear and pressed the tip slightly against Eve's petite chest. The nasod flinched from the sharp point.

"...Please..let me live. We were just trying to stop your brother from killing anyone else." Ara twitched slightly and pressed the tip into Eve slightly. She cried out in pain as it entered her body.

"THERE ARE OTHER WAYS YOU KNOW! BUT NO YOU JUST DECIDED TO KILL HIM! YOU ALL WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND HOW I WOULD FEEL IF HE DIED! Go rot in hell..." With enough force, she shoved the spear all the way through Eve's petite body. A loud cry of pain erupted from Eve's mouth.

"P-please...s-stop this..." Eve begged. Her breathing becoming heavy. Ara twisted the spear as a grin spread on her face. Sickening sounds echoed throughout the room. Ara moaned in delight as she pulled the spear out from Eve.

"Oh Eve...you're so cute when you're bleeding~." She looked at Eve from head-to-toe. "Oh I know~." She pressed the tip of the spear against Eve's entrance. "I always hear you and Chung going at it...slut." She shoved the spear through Eve from her entrance. _'Hopefully Chung...that we can be together in the next life.'_ Eve thought as she was slowly bleeding to death. She looked away from her killer. Ara pouted and forced Eve to look at her. "I want to see your face when you're dead~!" Ara eyed the blue jewel in Eve's forehead. "I think I'll be taking your jewel too...it's so pretty~." Ara raised her hand and placed it on the jewel. All Eve could do was cry in pain as her life was being taken away.

"You...will...regret...this..." With that last word, Ara finally pulled out the jewel from her forehead, ending Eve's life for good. A huge hole in her forehead where the jewel had been.

"Thanks Evey~." Ara kissed Eve's corpse on the lips before leaving the blood-stenched torture chamber. She placed the jewel her pocket.

* * *

"WHEN I FIND OUT WHO DID THIS, I'LL- "

"You'll what~?" Ara sang the question as she approached the nude Elf. Rena's eyes widened at the sight of her friend in Eun form.

"A-a-ara?! WHY?!"

"Isn't it obvious~? You were trying to kill Onii-chan..." Ara licked the shaft of her spear covered in blood. "You know I love Onii-chan...you stupid Elf..." Ara placed her nimble fingers on Rena's nipples before the elf could even blink.

"W-what are you-AHH!" Ara twisted her nipples and pulled until they ripped off. "D-d-don't do this!" Rena pleaded as she started crying from the overwhelming pain. Blood poured down from her breasts where her nipples used to be. Rena never felt so helpless in her life. Feeling desperate, she attempted to struggle from her bonds but to no avail. _'Somebody help me...'_ Rena thought as Ara looked at her with those evil eun eyes. She never felt more scared in her life. Ara kissed her left breast before biting into it.

"I always was jealous that your breasts were bigger than mine..." She said after releasing the elf. Licking her lips clean of blood, she pondered at what to do to the elf next. Ara rubbed her Elven ears. "Fascinating..." With no problem of her eun strength, Ara pulled Rena's ears clean off. Rena bit down HARD on her lip to keep herself from screaming. But alas, she did the wrong thing. She gave herself even more pain, tears falling down from Rena's face endlessly. Blood spurted from her breasts and both sides of where her ears used to be. She couldn't hear Ara laughing in ecstasy. "I hate you the most..." Ara cut the elf's chest open, not caring that she got sprayed with blood from the body. There it was...the slow beating heart that lurked behind Rena's ribcage. She punched through Rena's bones and grabbed her heart. With Rena's dying breath, she could only watch in fear as she saw her heart leave her body. Ara opened her mouth widely and chewed down on the heart. Rena wanted to block the image with her eyelids but it was too horrifying to do so.

"May the El lady...curse you..." Rena said with a dying breath still. Ara smirked as she swallowed down the disembodied heart just as Rena finally died. Ara stared at Rena's disembodied ears and placed them next to her own.

"I think these kind of ears would look cute on me~. Thanks Rena~." Like Eve's corpse, Ara also kissed Rena's on the lips before walking to her next victim.

* * *

"E-EVE?! ADD?! RENA?! ARE YOU OKAY?! PLEASE ANSWER ME!" Chung shouted as loudly as he could. He even held his breath and listened for a response but it was all for nothing. The silence was creeping the guardian out.

"You seem...tense Chung." A voice pierced the deadly silence. Footsteps echoed into his ear. Chung could only watch the figure come close to him. His eyes widened as the figure in front of him became clear.

"Ara..." Ara smiled at the guardian and nodded. "Where are the others?! Tell me!"

"Oh...you'll see them soon enough. You'll all be going to the same place eventually~." She brought out the bloody jewel that once was Eve's.

"Y-y-y-y-you...HOW DARE YOU!" Chung spat at her as he struggled against his bonds. Ara licked the jewel clean of blood.

"I just HAD to have it since it was so pretty~." Chung was gonna go insane if she kept it up. Ara smirked at the look on his face.

"YOU'LL MURDER YOUR FRIENDS FOR YOUR OWN BROTHER?!"

"YOU CAN REPLACE FRIENDS BUT YOU CAN'T REPLACE FAMILY!" Ara sliced his stomach open and watched as his intestines spilled out. "You should know that since you lost your father right~?"

"I-I didn't kill anyone l-like you bitch..." Ara sighed as she started to wrap his intestines around his neck. The stench made him want to hurl. Blood poured down from his stomach like a small waterfall.

"Soon you will join Evey~." Chung managed to growl at Ara for calling Eve that nickname. He was the one that made it up for her. "Then you can screw with her whenever you want...pervert." She sliced his member off. Chung clenched his teeth to fight off the pain. "How would you feel if you were the one getting screwed~?" His eyes widened as Ara shoved the disembodied member up his anus. Chung felt great pain up in his anal.

"Go to hell demon..." Chung spat at her more. Ara sighed as she forced the member all the way into his anus. "NNNGH!" It so much for the helpless guardian. He just wanted it all to end so that he could join Eve in the afterlife. "You...made...a...big...mistake." Chung huffed and puffed.

"You made the mistake to try and kill Onii-chan..." Ara clenched her teeth. She grabbed his intestines and pulled until..a combination of a ripping and a squishing sound was heard as Chung's intestines were separated from his body. She wrapped the rest of the intestines around Chung's neck. Chung's eyelids slowly closing as his life was slipping away. Ara pressed her chest against Chung's stomach and listened to the faint heart beat. Ara let out a light giggle as his heart finally stopped beating. "At last~. The silly pikachu is dead~." She did a hair flip and started licking the shaft of her spear clean again of blood as she walked towards another room with another victim in mind.

* * *

"Add...Eve...Chung...Rena..." Aisha whimpered as she listened to the screaming of everyone. She was worried that Ara was going to get her next.

"Oh Aisha~." The sound of her voice rang through the air. The noise of her spear dragging along the floor.

"N-n-n-o...p-please...Stay away!" Aisha shivered in fear as the Yama Raja drew closer to the Elemental Master.

"Well hello to you too Aisha~." The girl covered in blood giggled.

"Y-you get away from me!" The mage screeched.

"Y-you get away from me~!" Ara mocked. "Oh but I want to have 'fun' with you too~!"

"I heard the others...their words and dying voices." Aisha whispered in fear. Ara's eyes looked like they were scanning her body. Aisha attempted to cover her body but to no avail. Ara rubbed the butt of her spear against Aisha's clitoris, teasing the poor mage. Aisha bit down on her lips to prevent the moaning to slip out.

"I wonder how much you can take..." Ara said in a low voice that was almost a whisper. Inserting the butt of her spear into Aisha's entrance, forcing it inch by inch. "You know...I really hated it when I caught you flirting with my Elsword...Don't you know when someone's been taken already?!" Ara screeched and forced half of the 7 foot spear inside Aisha. Several things popped or ripped open it sounded like. Tears fell down from Aisha's face as Ara continued to force the spear deeper in her. The pain was too much for her to bear. Blood dripping down from her entrance.

"N-n-no more! PLEASE!" Ara ignored the mage's pleads and continued to force the shaft of the spear upwards inside Aisha. "!" She felt the spear rub against her lung before puncturing it. Aisha coughed up a great deal of blood. "I-I'm sorry! I won't hit on Elsword anymore! P-please don't kill me!" You could hardly understand her since she was sobbing more than speaking.

"You're right. You won't ever hit on Elsword again...permanently..." 3/4 of the spear was inside Aisha now. More things gave way and ripped from the pressure. Aisha felt the butt of the spear go through her neck. Aisha started breathing weird from the lung being punctured. One of her kidneys and liver had also been punctured. Lots of blood dripped from her entrance and now the hole in her neck.

"AHHHHHH!" Aisha screamed with blood in her throat. The sharp end of the spear prevented itself from going any further. Ara just simply licked at the hole on Aisha's neck of where the butt of the spear was. "I-I hope your b-brother murders you..." Aisha managed to say. Ara's whole body glowed with a dark aura. She grabbed the butt of her spear and with great strength, ripped it out of Aisha, breaking her in two. Her back still tied to the floor with her head, and her front on the floor twitching slightly as it was dying.

"Stupid bitch...Onii-chan wouldn't kill me..." Ara in a bad mood, dragged her bloody spear to the next victim's room.

* * *

"I have already accepted my fate...my friends have been dying one by one by that woman...I assume they were tied up like me..." Raven spoke in a low voice, looking down at the floor. He looked up as soon as he heard footsteps coming to him. It was his turn now.

"Hmm...from the look on face, I'd say that you already know what's gonna happen next~." The ebonette smirked.

"I still can't believe it was you though...I thought you were one of us. It's not too late to change back to your old self you know?" Ara flinched a little at his suggestion and fidgeted for a second or two before putting her poker face back on.

"Too late~." She hacked off his nasod arm. Sparks flew in the air and a clang echoed in the air from when the nasodian arm hit the floor. "I think I'll keep this. It could be useful to Onii-chan..." There was malice in her voice. She took no time to slice up Raven's body. Raven bit his lip harshly in an attempt to distract himself from the pain. Cuts appeared all over his body. His remaining arm, legs, chest, stomach, head, even his member...which hurt so badly...So were deep cuts to the bone. "Hmm..." Ara sliced open his chest. Wires fell out. "I've always wondered what you looked like inside since you're half of one..." His metallic heart beating like a human's. Half of his organs were also nasodian while some were still his own. Ara would kill Raven in Alex's place. Ara pulled out his nasodian organs one by one. His systems began to fail without them.

"So...you gonna kill Elsword too...?" Those were Raven's final words as soon as Ara pulled out his nasodian heart.

"..." Ara fidgeted at his question. _Would she really do it...?_ Ara wondered as she walked towards Elesis, her lover's sibling.

* * *

"Just me and Elsword now...well just me now if Ara chooses to let him live...I got to get out of here while there's still time..." Elesis said in a low whisper. She shivered as the cold metal froze her body, making it hard for her to concentrate but she struggled against her bonds more. She muttered some rune words, her arms starting to glow red. An energy ball flew past her head at close-range.

"Unless you want to inflict self-pain, I suggest you don't do that~." Ara's voice echoed in the air leaking with malice. "Those bonds aren't so easy to break~. They're magic and will harm you if you use any magic."

"Fuck...Why did you murder them all...? We're just trying to save the world from your brother...Even I would kill my brother if it meant to save the world...Well I might have help but I'd still do it." Elesis stared at Ara as though she were the enemy. "You are no longer human...more demon like your brother. Why don't you two just disappear..?"

"You disappear!" Ara sunk her spear into the red knight's left breast. It went through on the other side, the pointy blade oozing with blood from its earlier victims.

"Why did Elsword ever fall for you...?"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Ara screeched loudly and repeatedly stabbed her spear through the crimson knight, each time going through to the other side. Most of her organs were cut except for her heart which was extremely lucky that Ara missed it. Elesis stopped looking human when Ara finally stopped. Blood dripped from Elesis's body EVERYWHERE. Her left leg barely attached. She was missing some fingers, all toes on left leg. Right leg being on the floor when it wasn't attached anymore. For the final act, Ara kissed her and bit her lips off. She spat the disembodied lips back in Elesis's mouth and beheaded her, quickly silencing Elesis Sigeheart forever. She wasted no time to walk to Elsword.

* * *

"A-ara...you're covered in blood."

"..." She approached him slowly.

"You killed our friends didn't you?!" He asked angrily.

"And what if I did~?" She licked his cheek.

"Why...we could've had a great life...children...grandchildren...grow older..."

"..." She was within inches of Elsword, lips even closer to each other.

"A-Ara?" He was more frightened than angry now.

"We can still...be happy..Just d-don't kill onii-chan okay~?" She rubbed her bloody fingers on his stomach. She looked deeply into his eyes. All he saw in her eyes though...was malice.

"I'm not staying with you knowing that you're the one that killed my friends! I-I wish I hadn't fallen in love with you now! Go ahead then! Take my life Ara!" A lone tear fell from the ebonette's face as he shouted at her.

"That really hurt Els...Fine I'll grant your wish...but first...one last time..." She positioned her entrance over his member. She took his shaft in hand and rubbed it till it was hard. Then she rubbed her clitoris with his sensitive head before letting it enter her. She raised a leg into the air and grabbed onto Elsword's shoulders.

"Don't do this..." Elsword tried to fight back his arousal but she just kept going.

"An Els! You're so-" Ara moaned as she forced herself to have Elsword enter her womb. Elsword bit down on his lips to prevent the moans from coming out of his mouth. She kept going at it until Elsword's member felt hot. She too was reaching climax. "E-Elsword~!" She screamed his name in bliss. Elsword didn't say a word as he finally gave up on holding back and just let his seed spew itself into Ara.

"Why..." He asked her as he looked into her eyes.

"Because I still love you..." Ara pressed her lips onto his, secretly raising the blade over her back. His member still inside her.

"How do you know that your own brother won't just kill you?!" Ara flinched at the sudden question. She hadn't thought about that. Maybe he would...

"You're right..he might..maybe then I should..." Hesitating for a bit before piercing herself with the spear, she let out a pained cry. She kept pushing it through her body until she felt the spear enter Elsword's. He too let out a painful cry.

"W-what are you doing?!" Elsword was shocked at her actions.

"I don't want to take my chances with Aren...I'd rather die while you still love me...even if there is a small trace of it left..."

"..." They both didn't have much time left. Their hearts were pierced by the blade from the spear. "Ara...even now...I guess I still do love you...You better not regret your decision."

"I-I won't...I'm so sorry...the demon...in me...took over me...a-and..it killed everyone..." Ara managed to shed a few tears. Blood dripped down her back from where the spear entered the couple. "I...will...always...love...you...Els..." She laid her head on his shoulder as she left this world. He managed to smile and peck her forehead. Elsword joined Ara into the afterlife soon after.

* * *

To this day, rumors around Elrios speaking of how the Elgang suddenly disappeared by its citizens. No signs of the Elgang were ever seen again. Ran eventually took over Elrios and took over as its King. No one knew the word peace any more.

* * *

**Kiyo: Strangely this was fun to write! -wonders if that makes him insane- O.O**


End file.
